Snippets
by Taker's Soul Girl
Summary: Short stories that I wrote in my Creative Writing Class this past year. They tie into my Daughter of the Deadman Series. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Meeting By Chance

**Meeting By Chance**

 **Hey, all. These are assignments that I did in my Creative Writing Class this past year and their all short stories that go along with Daughter of the Deadman I, II, & III. I have to post something since I haven't posted DoD III in awhile. Working on the next chapter though. It's coming along slowly. I'll see you all down at the bottom.**

* * *

It was a meeting that happened completely by chance. Angel Calaway had no idea when she went to school that day that she would lose her best friend of nine years, but gain another friend. One that was fiercely loyal and compassionate, despite her own unique limitation.

It was a foggy and drizzly day in Calgary Alberta, Canada as Angel Calaway stirred from her sleep. She reached over and shut her alarm clock off. It was 5:30 am. She didn't have to be up this early since it was only about a twenty minute walk from her house to Earnest Manning High School where she was a ninth grader, but she always made a point of catching her Mom, Amber, in the morning before she headed off to work. Amber was tall and thin with green eyes and blond hair. She worked as a Nurse at the Alberta Children's Hospital and was the most kind and caring person Angel knew.

Angel's father, Jason, was the exact opposite of Amber. He had black hair and dark grey eyes. He didn't care for Angel at all and there was no love there. He was a lot bigger than both Amber and Angel and he took full advantage of it, being physically and emotionally abusive toward the both of them. He was also an alcoholic, but he was smart enough to hide it so he could keep his job.

Amber had tried to leave Jason once when Angel was four years old. She had left for a week and had taken Angel with her. However, Jason had tracked them down and at the hotel they were staying at and managed to convince her and Angel to come back. He had promised to stop drinking and leave them both alone, but he had broken both in a matter of days. He had also threatened both of them, saying if that they told anyone what was happening, he would kill them both. Now, the two of them lived in fear of what would happen if he snapped one day.

Angel shook her head to clear it and walked into the bathroom. She quickly undressed and got in the shower. She only took about ten minutes to clean herself up. She wasn't allowed to take long showers. When she got out, she wrapped her long black hair in a towel and then wrapped a towel around herself to prevent getting water all over the floor, knowing that the slightest mess could set Jason off. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her green eyes reflected the pain and sorrow of the life she lived a lot of the time when at home. She was also skinny as a bean pole.

Angel sighed and put on her favorite outfit—blue jeans, a tank top and her old Bret "Hitman" Hart hoodie—and set her favorite black and red sneakers next to her bed so that she could quietly slip them on later. Angel walked down the stairs, careful not to make any noise. Jason wasn't home because he worked nights and got home at about seven in the morning, but it was a force of habit for Angel to tip toe around the house. Angel entered the kitchen and found her Mom sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Her Mom smiled at her and Angel returned it with a half-smile.

"Morning, Mom" Angel said.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How are you doing?" her Mom asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry so much. By the way, I got all of my homework done too."

"That's my girl. What about the kids at school? Are they giving you trouble?"

"Thankfully, no."

What her mother was referring to was the fact that the whole school now knew what was going on behind closed doors in Angel's personal life. Angel had heard from her Mom that if something got out in high school, word had a tendency to spread quickly. Angel hadn't believed it until now. She was already tired of being stared at everywhere she walked. Everyone looked at her as though they expected her to either blow up or break down at any moment. If they weren't staring at her, they were whispering behind their hands. Angel was sick of it already and word had only got out two days prior. All of a sudden, school—the one place she could go and disappear for a few hours and not put up with being yelled at, ridiculed, belittled or beaten—had become a dangerous place for her to be as well.

"Angel?"

"Sorry, Mom. I was lost in thought there."

"It's okay, sweetheart. Alright, I've got to get going. You have a good day at school and I'll see you when I'm done work."

"Sure, Mom. Have a good day and stay safe."

Angel gave her Mom a hug and watched as she left the house. Then she walked to the window and watched her Mom pull out of the driveway just as she had done since she was a little girl. Then Angel turned and walked upstairs to her room. The whole time she had been talking to her Mom about what had been going on at school, she had been thinking about who could have possibly told the whole school about her personal life. As she sat down on her bed, realization hit. There was only one person who knew what had been told to the whole school.

The girl's name was Jennifer Hickenbottom. She was the daughter of World Wrestling Entertainment(WWE) Legend "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels and had been Angel's best friend since they had met in the first grade. Jen had hazel eyes and blond hair that was streaked with multiple colors. She was only a few inches taller than Angel, but she was bigger weight wise as Angel had always been on the skinny side. Angel didn't hesitate to confide in Jen about what was happening to her at home because she knew she could trust best friend.

 _At least I thought I could trust her. Now, I'm not so sure._ She thought. Over the last few months, the two girls had grown more and more apart as Jen had become more popular and a part of the "in crowd" which was something that Angel wanted no part of. It had more to do with the horror stories she had heard from her Mom—who had been a part of that crowd when she was young—than it did it with Angel being antisocial or stuck up. It also had to do with the fact that—due to her personal life—she was shy and reserved. In Angel's eyes, it was a lot safer if she just threw herself into her academics and not bother to make friends.

Jennifer on the other hand had embraced the "in crowd" and created a little four person clique that consisted of Jen and her three new friends. Kelson and Cher Brooks were fraternal twins. Kelson had red hair with blond highlights and—like her sister—was five foot four. Cher had brown hair and blue eyes. Their father was WWE Superstar Phil "CM Punk" Brooks also known as "The Straight Edge Superstar" since he didn't smoke, drink, or do drugs. Unfortunetly, this made him feel as though he was superior to his co-workers. He had evidently passed this on to his girls who thought that they were better than everyone else. They fit in with Jen very well due to the fact that her father was a legend in WWE, she walked around like she owned the place no matter where she was.

The third person that Jen had added to her group was Isabella "Bella" Hardy. Bella was the same height as the rest of them. She had hazel eyes and—like Jen—blond hair that was streaked with multiple colors. Bella and Jen looked like twins, but they weren't even 's father was former WWE Superstar Jeff Hardy. Although, Jeff had raised Bella to be humble and grateful for what she had, Bella's uncle Matt Hardy had a lot more influence over his niece than ever now that Jeff was no longer in the WWE. The result was a self centered brat who thought that everything she be handed to her on a silver platter.

Angel sighed and shook her head to clear it again. Thing had been crazy at school lately as Jen's three friends didn't like Angel all that much. Angel had no idea why exactly, but she guessed that it was because Angel didn't bully the other students when Jen decided to bring her along to such excersions. She would just sit back and watch, too afraid to stop it.

Angel slipped her earphones in. she pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw. She loved art and threw herself into it just like she did school. Whenever she had spare time, she would draw. It was a good escape that was for sure. She spent over an hour drawing, trying to perfect the portrait of the red haired, green eyed woman she had seen in her dreams.

At about quarter after seven, she heard the distinct sound pf the front door opening and closing. Jason was home. Angel sat on her bed, not moving a muscle. There was no way she was leaving the house while Jason was awake. She stayed in her room, not moving until she heard the sound of his and her Mom's bedroom door closing. She waited an extra minute or two before putting her things away. Then she got up, slipped on her shoes and grabbed her backpack.

After that, she left the room and left the house. Once she was about a block away, she sighed in relief at having made it out of the house without bothering Jason or making him angry. She walked to school as quickly as she could. She wanted to talk to Jen about what was going on. Specifically, she wanted to know if Jen was the one who had told about her personal life and if she was, Angel wanted to know why.

Angel glanced around as she walked to her locker. The hallway was crowded as usual. Some people stared at her while others whispered behind their hands as she walked by. Angel did her best to ignore it, but she couldn't help but feel angry that they had the nerve to gossip about something they knew nothing about. She calmly went and got her books from her locker and then went to find Jen. Although, as a rule, Angel stayed away from confrontation, she wasn't afraid to confront someone if she felt it was the right thing to do. In this case, it was for sure. She vowed to do her best to make sure not to let this turn physical because that was the last thing she needed. She found Jen standing beside her own locker, talking to Kel, Cher, and Bella. The

hallway was barren by contrast to the one Angel had just come from. No teachers were around and the four girls were the only ones there. Angel sighed. She was starting to lose her nerve and was about to turn around and leave when something in her head told her to go back because it was the best thing to do. She walked over and tapped Jen on the shoulder. Kel, Cher, and Bella glared at her.

"Sorry to interrupt, Jen, but can I talk to you for a second?" Angel asked.

"Sure," Jen said, turning to face her friend, "What is it?"

"You told someone everything that's going on in my personal life didn't you?" Angel asked, getting right to the point.

"No! What would I have to gain by doing that?"

"You tell me and we'll both know."

"Alright, fine. I did. And I did it because I don't want to be friends with you anymore."

"And rather than tell me outright, you did this and hoped I would confront you?"

"Yes. I know it wasn't logical, but I didn't know how to tell you outright. You've changed."

"I've changed? Are you sure about that? From where I'm standing, you're the one that's changed. Making friends with these three, walking around here like you own the place, bullying everyone. That's not the Jen I know."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"The fact that my Daddy is a wrestling legend and yours is nothing but an abusive drunk."

"I don't believe this! Nine years! Nine years we were friends! Nine years I spent trusting you!"

"You never can fully trust the daughter of a liar apparently."

Everyone looked around. Now there was a sixth person who had joined them. She was carrying an English Anthology and a notebook, obviously on her way to one of the classrooms in that hallway. The girl had blond hair and dark brown eyes. Angel didn't know why, but for some reason the girl looked familiar to her. What Angel didn't realize was that the girl was the daughter of "The British Bulldog" Davey Boy Smith and Diana Hart-Smith, making her the niece of Bret "Hitman" Hart and "The King of Harts" Owen Hart. Her name was Kristine Hart-Smith and what no one knew was that she had her own unique limitation. She was deaf, although most of the time, she wore hearing aids. Angel backed away, convinced that someone else was there to hurt her.

"What's the matter, Angel? Scared?" Cher taunted.

"No" Angel said.

"So it was you that spread those false rumours! And why? All because you didn't have the guts to tell her outright that you didn't want to be friends with her anymore! You're just like your Dad. A gutless coward!"

"Don't you dare talk about my Dad!"

Jen turned and faced the girl. After a second, Jen began to advance toward her. Angel felt nervous. She just stood there and quietly watched to see what would happen.

"What's happening here is none of your business. Just let me deal with the pathetic loser, Hart."

"It is my business because I'm sick of seeing you walk around this place with your cronies, doing whatever you please and bullying everyone because you can! I've seen this girl with you before and she never takes part in it! Therefore, that makes you the pathetic loser, not her."

"Why you…"

"One phone call, Jen. That's all it will take for him to find out about what you're up to at school."

Jen froze, thinking about what that meant. The person that the girl was threatening to call was her godfather. He was WWE Superstar Paul "Triple H" Levesque. Jen knew he'd be livid if he found out what she did at school. She beckoned to Bella, Kel, and Cher and left without another word to Angel.

The girl stared at Angel for quite a long time. She had a look that seemed to indicate that she thought she had seen Angel somewhere before, but couldn't quite place her. Angel blushed. This was embarrassing.

"You didn't have to" Angel finally said, breaking the silence.

"What are friends for?"

"You don't want to be friends with me. I'm nothing but trouble."

"Hey, you need help. Don't worry about Jen and her clique, okay? I've got your back."

"Look, just trust me. You're better off keeping away from me, alright? I'm trouble."

"I don't care about that."

Angel just stared at the girl for a minute. _She sure is a stubborn one. She seems to have her heart set on helping me out._ Angel thought. After a second, Angel sighed and gave in. She was sure that nothing worse could happen by being friends with this girl than what Angel had been through up to this point.

"Well, okay, if you're sure. I'm Angel. Angel Calaway."

"I'm absolutely sure. I'm Kristine Hart-Smith, but you can call me Kristy or Krissy."

Angel nodded. She wasn't sure how smart Kristy was being, but the fact that she wanted to be friends with her was good enough. The two of them walked down the hallway together. It was the beginning of a friendship that would last through good times and bad.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. The only one I won't be able to post is the one I did about Owen and Kristy and that's because it was in play format and you can't post things in script format on this site...at least as far as I know. Let me know if I'm wrong on that. Anyway, catch you guys later. I will get DoD III Chapter 25 up before I move on the 31st of May. Mom and I are outta this basement! YAY! It's a long story. Alright, bye for now!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	2. Finding the Truth

**Snippets**

 **Alright, this is the next little short story thing. Once again, these were written a bit ago. There's a chapter in one of the main DoD stories called this. I could post these as individual stories, but inflating my story count doesn't appeal to me. I wanna thank everyone who left reviews on this and the latest chapter of DoD.**

* * *

 **Finding the Truth**

Angel sighed as she walked into South Health Campus hospital in Calgary, Alberta Canada. She was there to visit her little sister and her Mom. Little Lea was three days old now, but because she had stopped breathing twice during the birthing process, the doctors wanted to make sure that nothing serious was going on. Luckily, Lea had been perfectly healthy other than that. Lea had been born with a full head of blond hair and bright blue eyes. Angel walked into the nursery and went looking for Lea. It didn't take her long to find her. She picked her up and sat down next to the bassinet. _I hope Lea can come home soon. The house is so lonely._ Angel thought.

"Hello, Baby Lea. I'm glad you're doing alright at least. Mom isn't doing too well. She actually seems to be getting worse instead of better. If she leaves us, I don't know what will happen" Angel said.

Then she went on to explain to the little girl what was wrong with their Mom. About two months into her pregnancy, she had gotten sick. At first, all of the doctors she went to had passed it off as morning sickness and told her that it would go away eventually. However, once they realized she wasn't getting better, they knew something more serious was going on. The thing was, the best answer that the doctors could come up with was a flu virus.

Unfortunately, this meant that Angel had been tasked with the job of looking after her mother because Jason had decided that his job and his alcohol were more important than taking care of his wife. Angel was a maid, a cook, a caregiver, and a student all at once. She even managed to maintain her good grades through it all. The one bright spot in the whole situation was that Angel had gone seven straight months with no abuse.

 _Too bad it took Mom getting sick for the abuse to stop. The only reason he stopped was because if I didn't care for Mom, she'd be in worse shape._ Angel thought, bitterly. She had hoped that once Lea was born, their mother would start getting better. However, the opposite had happened. Lea's birth had seemed to weaken their mother more. As a result, the doctors had run a series of tests to see if there was any way to help her. They had been shocked to find internal injuries in various stages of healing. Naturally, the doctors had asked Jason if he knew anything about what had happened to his wife, but he said that he knew nothing.

It was when they had asked Angel if she knew anything that the pieces began falling into place. Angel had reluctantly admitted that Jason abused her and therefore it was entirely possible that he was inflicting the same punishments on her mother. Angel had also informed the doctors that she wasn't a hundred percent sure about it since she had never seen anything first hand and that if her Mom had been abused, she had never told Angel. Angel assumed that it was due to fear and nothing else.

Angel had been thinking a lot over the last three days and things had become crystal clear to her. A lot of things made sense now _. It explains why Mom always seems scared of him and why she always hesitates when she stops him from hurting me. It also explains why she has never tried to run again. She must be just as scared of him as I am._ Angel thought. The whole time Angel spoke to Lea, the little girl stared at her as though trying to figure out what her sister was saying to her.

"But I don't want you to worry, Baby Lea. Whatever happens to Mom, I promise I'll protect you from Jason. I don't care what it will take, but I'm going to do my best to make sure nothing happens to you. I promise" Angel told her.

Lea blinked at her sister, her eyes lighting up. Just as Angel was about to set Lea down in the bassinet so that she could go and visit her Mom, one of the nurses walked over with a bottle for Lea. Angel took it from her with a smile. She fed Lea the way that Amber taught her, even remembering to stop and burp Lea when she needed it. The whole process took about half an hour. When Angel was done, she kissed Lea on the forehead and laid her back down in the bassinet.

"I've got to go and visit Mom now, Baby Lea, but I'll come back later. Promise. Be good for the nurses. I love you" Angel said.

She left the room and headed upstairs to Amber's room. When she got there, the doctor was leaving. He smiled at Angel as he walked past her. Angel went and sat down next to the bed. Her Mom was asleep as she normally was and she didn't look any better. She was even more pale than Angel had seen thus far and she didn't look comfortable anymore. Angel took her mother's hand. She couldn't help but wonder why her Mom had asked her to come and visit her alone this time. Usually, Jason would accompany her every single time. Her Mom stirred at Angel's touch and when she saw who it was, she smiled weakly.

"Hi, Mom" Angel said.

"Hi, sweetheart" her Mom whispered.

"Are you alright, Mom?"

"I'm…just fine. You…don't look so good. Did he hurt you?"

Angel nodded. Jason had taken to beating her again. The reasons behind it were trivial at best, making Angel wonder if all he was doing was making up for seven months of no beatings. She also hadn't eaten much in the last three days. She was too stressed out and therefore had no appetite. _I didn't even think about the fact that I must look awful._ Angel thought. She looked at her Mom and was startled to see tears in her eyes.

"Mom?"

"Angel, honey, I don't think I'll be coming home."

"Oh, Mom. Don't be silly. You're going to be fine."

"No, I'm not, sweetie. I'm really sick."

"You'll get better, Mom. You have to!"

"Angel…"

"No! I don't want you to talk like that! You'll get better, Mom. You have to! Lea needs you and so do I."

"I know, sweetheart. I know you both need me, but I'm not going to get better."

"But, Mom, I…hang on…is that why you asked me to come here alone? So that you could tell me that you're not going to come home?" Angel asked, tears cascading down her face now.

"No, Angel. There are things you need to know before I leave. Jason can't know I told you. That's why I asked you to come alone." Amber told her.

"What things?"

"It's about Jason and I. We aren't your biological parents."

"W-What? What do you mean?"

"We adopted you when you were a baby. Your Mother gave you up."

"So…that's why my last name is different and why I don't look like you. You lied to me! How could you?"

"I had to, sweetheart. Please…just let me explain."

"Just tell me who they are! Where am I from? And why didn't you change my last name?"

"Okay, sweetheart. Just relax. You were born in San Antonio, Texas on September fourth nineteen-ninety-three. Your real Mom's name was Bethany Calaway. Unfortunately, three weeks after you were born, she died. Your real father is Mark Calaway…"

Angel stopped listening at that point. She was in shock. She was adopted. Her real mother was dead now, having died when Angel was just a baby _. And my father…is a man I've watched on TV since I was two years old. But why? And how? And…?_ Angel thought. She had so many questions now, but her thoughts were interrupted by her Mom's voice.

"Angel, are you listening to me?"

"Mom, please…I need more information than that. Why? And how?"

"I know it's a lot to take in, baby."

"It is. I can't really explain how I feel right now. It's like…I'm curious despite the fact that I'm also in shock. Tell me what you know, Mom. Please?"

"Sure. From what I know from your foster Mom, Undertaker doesn't know about you. Now, remember, this was back in ninety-three, so he might know now. As for why, all I know is that something happened between Bethany and Kristal—your maternal Grandmother. Whatever happened scared your mother badly enough that she never said a word to Undertaker. That's all I know about it. I don't know the exact details."

"What about my last name? How come you never bothered to change it?"

"Because I knew this day would come someday. I wanted you to be able to find your father and I figured if I left you with your last name it would be easier for you. I had originally planned on changing it, but when I saw that you didn't bond with Jason at all, I decided not to. Then when he started abusing you, I realized I made the right choice. I didn't want you connected to him."

"Oh, Mom."

"And Lea has your last name because I don't want her connected to him either."

"Mom…what do I do?"

"Angel, honey, once I'm gone, please get away from him. Please take care of Lea and wherever you go, take her with you."

"But, Mom, isn't that...?"

"I don't care! I couldn't protect you when you were younger and I won't let the same thing happen to Lea. Please, Angel."

"Mom…I…I'll do it. I'll protect Lea no matter what. I promise. And when I find my Dad, I'll do my best to be happy and safe. And I'll see if he'll take care of Lea too."

"Angel…thank you."

Angel nodded. She was still in shock, but in the back of her mind she realized that her mother wasn't going to make it _. If she was going to live, she never would have told me any of this._ Angel thought.

"Mom, you're…serious aren't you?"

"About what?"

"You really aren't coming home. If you were, you wouldn't have told me all this."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just can't hold on anymore."

"Mom, I have to ask…and please tell the truth…did he abuse you too?"

"Yes, he did. Even before you came into our lives. He abused me. I never really healed and Lea's birth took a toll on me. My body is tired. I got the flu somehow, probably from the Children's Hospital and my body couldn't fight it."

"Oh, Mom. It's all my fault. You had Lea so I wouldn't be lonely anymore and now…"

"Don't, sweetheart. I did what I did because I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Sweetheart…one last thing. Please sing. One last time."

Angel nodded. She had been able to sing since she was a little girl and she had done it a lot over the last seven months just so she could see her Mom smile every now and then. Angel started to sing the first song that came to mind, which was _Never Too Late_ by Three Days Grace. When she finished about four minutes later, her Mom's eyes were closed, but she was smiling. Angel listened closely and heard her Mom let out a sigh.

She guessed that her Mom had just fallen asleep again until she heard the heart monitor. She stuck her head out the door and yelled for help, screaming as loud as she could that her Mom had flat lined. The next thing Angel knew, doctors had surrounded her Mom's bed. Angel watched for half an hour as the doctors tried everything they could think of to get her Mom's heart started again, but there was nothing they could do.

The doctor declared her Mom's time of death as 12:01 pm. Then he covered her body with a blanket. Run away. Far away. Her mind told her. Angel complied, running as fast as she could from the hospital, completely forgetting that she had promised Lea that she would go back and see her. What she didn't know at the time was that her life was about to change drastically and for the better.

* * *

 **And I left it there. Page limits were imposed in the class. So yeah. Hope you guys liked it. Leave reviews! Bye guys!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	3. Disabled Eyes

**Disabled Eyes**

 **Alright, guys. This is the next little story that I wrote for an assignment. It's basically Angel's point of view on the accident that rendered her blind. I hope that you guys like it.**

* * *

My sight. It was something that I took for granted for the first twenty or so years of my life and before I knew it, it was gone. Ripped away in one moment. Everything up until that moment had been my definition of normal.

Before I explain how I lost my sight, I should tell you a bit about myself. My name is Angel Calaway. I'm five foot four and have dark green eyes. I used to have beautiful, long black hair, but due to neurosurgery, it was shaved off and is now short. I'm also skinny, but in a healthy way. I make my living as a Women's Wrestler—or a Diva as the fans call us—so I spend a lot of time travelling from place to place. I'm thankful that not is my family supportive, but so is the company I work for.

It's not easy to adjust to having to do my job without my sight. It's taken some getting used to and I have to admit that it was really difficult at first. Now, I have to use my other senses to compensate for my lack of sight. That's taken some getting used to as well, but I'm a lot better at it now. I've had to find different ways of doing almost everything. Amazingly, I've been able to work out everything except one thing. I can't put on my own make up anymore. Thankfully, I only ever wear eyeliner, but it still bothers me.

I also have a guide/therapy/guard dog that has to go everywhere with me now. His name is Oz, but we all call him Ozzie. He is rare because he is liver colored (or red). He has a white chest and belly and four white socks. His nose is white and brown and there is a white line that goes up his face. His face and paws have brown spots that look almost like freckles and his tail is bobbed, so he has a 'stubby' as my sister calls it. I imagine that he is a very handsome dog and I'm glad I have him.

At this point, I should probably rewind and tell you how I lost my sight. That day started out like any other. My Daddy, Uncle, Baby sister Lea and I were enjoying some rare time off and the ability to be at home for a while. My best friend Kristy, her son Wyatt, and her boyfriend Adam were visiting too. Daddy had taken to taking Lea and I out for family dinners every night so that he could spend some quality time with us away from everyone else. This isn't something that's easy to do when you're constantly travelling either. Everything was great. We had a great time laughing, talking and having father/daughter time. It was on the way home that everything went horribly wrong.

We were stopped at a red light, still laughing and talking when suddenly, I saw it. Bright lights were headed right for us at a high rate of speed. I screamed at my Daddy to watch out, but it was already too late. I remember the sound of breaking glass and smashing metal coupled with the sounds of my baby sister yelling. Just as I was about to thank the person who invented the seatbelt, mine came undone or broke. Then it was like I was trapped in some sort of sick tumble dryer. Then, as suddenly as all this had happened, it got even worse. I felt my body leave the car.

The last thing I remember seeing is Lexie Adams. I should explain about her as well. She has green eyes and blond hair. She's a lot smaller than me and therefore not very intimidating on first sight. You might be thinking that she doesn't seem so bad, but when you factor in her habit of drinking and driving, it doesn't make for a good person.

The thing is, there's more between her and I than just this one moment. Twenty years ago when I was just three weeks old, Mom had already given me up for adoption and was regretting it. Daddy was on the road, but Mom wanted to tell him about me and possibly get me back. There was just one problem with that: my maternal Grandmother could never stand to see my Mom happy. She paid Lexie to run my Mom down.

It wasn't that my "Grandmother" wanted Mom dead, she just wanted to scare her so that she wouldn't tell my Daddy about me. However, Lexie got scared and nervous before she did it, so she drank an unknown amount of alcohol to try and ease her nerves and her fear. The result of all of this was that—as my Mom was returning from her job as a waitress at a nearby bar—she stood on a street corner, waiting to cross the last street before home and was run down by Lexie. My Mom died that night.

Now, here I was, less than a block away from where my Mom lost her life, and now I was getting hurt. Or at least in the process of it anyway. I closed my eyes just before I hit the ground. This was going to hurt and I knew it. Suddenly, everything hurt and it felt as though my body had exploded.

Six months later, I woke up at West Houston Medical Centre. I had gone through multiple surgeries to treat my injuries. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there or even where I was. In fact, other than my name, my memory was gone. That being said, I understood everything that I was told. What bothered me most at that time was that even though I was awake and could hear everything around me, it was still dark. I remember my father telling me that I was blind. I was completely devastated.

In one swift moment, my life had changed. Everything was up in the air now. I didn't know if I'd get my memory back. Or if I'd be able to walk or talk or even get back in a wrestling ring again. I cried—albeit with a delay—as realization hit me. I would never see my Daddy's face again. I'd never be able to see the faces of my friends again. I'd never be able to see my baby sister Lea grow up to be a woman. Worst of all, when the day came that I had children of my own, I'd never be able to see them either. Then, they would have to deal with the fact that their Mom is different. All of these things were the result of losing my sight.

A year has passed since that awful night and I've proven all the doctors wrong. I can walk and talk. Although, when I get angry or upset or even excited, I stutter like there's no tomorrow. Most of my memory is back—with the exception of the last twenty four hours before the accident—and I even got back into the ring again! Although, I have to be extra careful and my opponents have to be careful too.

The fact that I will never see my Daddy's face again, or see me sister grow up, or see my future children still bothers me, I'm learning to deal with it as I go along. I have also learned a valuable lesson through all of this: Don't ever take anything in life for granted because you never know when it will be gone.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for now. I will see you all on the next story. Please leave a review! Lots of Love!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	4. Angel's Secret

**Angel's Secret**

 **Man, it's been a long time since I've updated anything! I'm still working on DoD III, so don't worry. I just got a little stuck is all. Stupid writer's block. Also, life stuff has come up.**

 **Alright, thanks to: Wolfgirl2013 and Cena's baby doll for their reviews. You guys are awesome. Here's another short thing for now.**

* * *

Angel sighed as she walked into Earnest Manning High School. She had been coming to school extra early for most of the school year. That way she could get changed for gym class without the girls in the class asking questions about the bruises on her body. She was tired of having to make excuses every time someone asked about them. Not to mention, her pool of excuses was running out fast. She was thankful that—ever since she started school—Jason had stopped hitting her in the face and started hitting her where she could hide it with clothing.

Although, she really wished that she wasn't abused at crept into the gym and headed for the girls change room. She got this weird feeling that someone was following her, but shrugged it off. No matter where she went, she was always afraid that someone watched her every move. She was usually wrong and had come to the realization that living with Jason—who really _did_ watch her every move—had led to her fear of being followed.

Angel walked into the change room. She felt tired and extremely sore, but that was completely normal. She had changed into her gym shorts and removed her hoodie and t-shirt when she heard the change room door open. Angel quickly put on the plain white t-shirt that she used for gym and turned to see who it was. She gasped. It was Kristy. _Oh, great. Now I'm going to be in for it._ She thought. The two girls had been friends for over a year now and by some miracle, Angel had been able to keep the dark side of her personal life a secret the whole time.

"Angel, I saw that and…" Kristy started.

"Look, it's no big deal. I just fell is all" Angel interrupted.

"You didn't just fall. You don't get those kinds of bruises from just falling."

"Kristy, I fell, okay? Don't worry about it. It happens a lot."

"I'll bet it does."

"Please, just forget what you saw, alright?"

She turned around and put her street clothes into her bag. When she turned back around to leave, she saw that Kristy was still there. What was more was that the look on her face was one of determination. Angel was torn on what to do. She hated confrontation unless it was absolutely necessary and she knew that if Jason found out that she had told Kristy—or anyone—about what went on at home, there would be a confrontation which would most likely lead to a beating. _On the other hand, I trust Kristy way more than I ever did Jennifer. She'd try to help me out if she knew._ Angel thought.

"Angel, what's going on?"

"Kristy, look, I want to tell you. Really I do. But…the thing is, if I do, I'm going to be dead. Literally."

"What do you mean?"

"Jason will kill me."

Kristy looked surprised at first. Then the pieces started fitting together. It had taken almost the full year to get Angel to trust her, even though Kristy knew her very well. _It also explains why she's so…well, closed off to the point of almost being antisocial. I just thought it was part of her personality._ Kristy thought. Then she felt bad and wished she had either known sooner or been able to put the pieces together herself so that she could help. She looked at Angel and saw that the poor girl was completely petrified even though there was no one else around to hear their conversation.

"Angel, you can tell me."

"If I tell you…please don't tell anyone. Not even your family. If he finds out you know, I'm dead. He says if anyone finds out, he'll kill me."

"Angel, I promise I won't tell. What is he doing?"

"He's been beating me since I was four. Haven't you ever wondered why I always come to school looking worn out and beaten down?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to ask in case you got mad…or decided not to be friends with me anymore. I didn't think all the stuff that Jen said was actually true."

"Well, it's all true. Jason is a drunken abuser. Social Services have been around, but…I don't want to leave Mom alone with him."

Angel stopped talking. She had just realized that she was crying due to both relief and fear. _I'm glad I said something to Kristy, but I really hope he doesn't find out._ Angel thought. Kristy walked over and hugged Angel. She still felt bad for not being able to figure out what was wrong with Angel on her own, but now that she knew, she was both angry and determined. She was angry that someone as sweet and gentle as Angel was getting beaten night and day. Now that she knew, however, she was determined to do whatever she could to help.

"It will be alright, Ang. I'll help you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Haven't thought that far ahead. I just know that I'll do whatever I can to help."

"That's fine. Just…don't call Social Services. They'll remove me from the house."

"Angel, the best thing to do is get you out of there."

"But if I'm not there, he'll go after Mom. He's done it before. It was late at night. He thought I was asleep. I don't want him to hurt Mom."

"Typical. You're worried about everyone else when you're the one in trouble."

"I don't matter too much."

"Is that what he says or is that you what you think?"

"He's said it so much that I believe it."

"You know it's not true right?"

"If you say so."

Kristy shook her head as she changed into her gym clothes. She was thinking that her first priority would be to convince Angel that Jason was wrong about her. _I've got to convince her that she's a good person, regardless of what he tells her. This isn't going to be easy._ Kristy thought.

"Kristy?"

"Sorry, Ang. Just thinking."

"Okay."

They left the change room and went and sat down on the bleachers. As the rest of the class filed in, Angel decided that now was a good time to change the subject.

"So, what are you doing here, anyway? You'd usually be filing in with the rest of them."

"Mom had a meeting with the principal since Jen and I have been at each other's throats so much. She's been telling anyone who will listen that I've been attacking her unprovoked."

"And your Mom believes it?"

"Yep. And so does the principal."

"Oh, for the love of…geez. How is Jen so good at manipulating people?"

"Think about who her Dad is, girl. Shawn Michaels is a master manipulator. She obviously learned from him."

Angel nodded. She decided that she would talk to both the school principal and Kristy's Mother, Diana, and explain the situation to the both of them and tell them that Jen was lying.

"Angel?"

"Sorry. Just thinking about what you said. I'm going to tell the principal and Diana the truth."

"Don't waste your time with my Mother. You know how she is with me."

"I know, but still, you shouldn't be getting in trouble for stuff that you don't start. Just let me talk to her."

"You're wasting your time and your breath, but whatever."

Angel sighed, but she nodded anyway. Kristy had told her about her Mother's feelings toward her. Angel was stunned by it. Diana Hart-Smith hadn't wanted another baby since she had two children already. It was Kristy's father, Davey Boy Smith that had wanted another child. Diana had agreed to it so that she could make him happy, even though she didn't like the idea.

The first month of Kristy's life had been fine, but one night the phone rang when Diana was giving Kristy a bath. Diana had decided that the conversation on the phone was more important than her baby. She left Kristy unattended in the bath for over an hour and if it hadn't been for Davey, Kristy would have died. Ever since that night, Diana had done everything she could possibly think of, aside from physicality to make Kristy's life difficult.

"Angel?"

"I have just come to the realization that your Mom and Jason have things in common. Only your Mom is more emotionally and verbally abusive. She doesn't beat you every day."

"I know. It's so weird."

Angel nodded. She felt better now and she was glad that Kristy was going to help, even though there wasn't much she could really do. Angel just needed someone besides her Mother and her teachers around in case things got difficult.

* * *

 **Alright guys. That's it for now. Hope you liked it! Bye for now! Lots of love!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	5. The Loyal Best Friend

**Hey Guys. I finally updated something. A bunch of technical difficulties and writers block and life in general happened, but now I'm back! XD Hope you guys like this. DoD III will be back ASAP. For now, here's another little thing for you all.**

 **Thanks to Cena's baby doll and Wolfgirl2013 for their reviews on this.**

* * *

The Loyal Best Friend

Kristy Hart-Smith jerked awake as the whole bed started to shake. Her special alarm clock had done its job. She sighed and reached over and shut it off. She rolled back over onto the side she had been sleeping on and pulled the blankets up over her head. She hated school and would have much rather been travelling on the road with her father and favorite Uncles.

Kristy had inherited her Mother's long blond hair and hazel eyes. She had also inherited a love for the Hart Family Business: Wrestling. This was why she didn't like school. She would much rather spend her time on the road with her Daddy and Uncles. Not to mention her Uncle Mark—who she called Uncle Taker. He worked with her family and had known her since she was a little girl. Kristy knew she could talk to him when she felt that she couldn't talk to her Daddy and Uncles.

 _This is so stupid. I wish it was Summer time. Then I could be on the road with my Dad and my Uncles, but no. I'm stuck here at home with pretty much no one. Except Angel of course._ She thought. Kristy knew that the only reason her Mom, Diana even had her in the house was because she had custody by default. She loved Kristy because they were mother and daughter, but that was as far as it went.

Kristy knew that the only reason her Mom had even had her in the first place was to please her Daddy. She also knew that her Mom loved her sister and brother more. She shook her head and turned her thoughts to her best friend, Angel. The two girls were opposite if there ever was such a thing. Kristy was outgoing, stubborn, and somewhat hot headed at times. She couldn't stand being at school and only went to make her Dad proud and because she had no choice in the matter. Angel, on the other hand, was quiet, shy, and somewhat submissive. She hated confrontations of any kind, but would do it only if she felt it was the right thing to do. Angel liked school and had been on the honor roll ever since Kristy had known her. Regardless of the fact that the two girls were opposites and Angel had her own troubles to deal with, she was kind and caring. She cared about Kristy a lot. Kristy had even gone as far as to tell her that she was part of the Hart Family. Angel had thought that it was really cool, but hadn't treated Kristy any different upon finding out. Even though she knew that Angel was very accepting, she hadn't told her best friend her biggest secret. Kristy was deaf and had been for as long as she could remember. Her Mother had told her that her Daddy had beaten her when she was pregnant, but Kristy didn't believe it. She knew that there was another explanation, even if she didn't know what it was.

Just then, Kristy was pulled from her thoughts by her blankets being quite literally ripped off her. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled quite forcibly from her bed and found herself face to face with her mother. From what she could read of her Mom's lips, she was being told to get in the shower, get dressed, and get her worthless ass to school. Kristy was used to this by now, so she just pulled her arm free and left her bedroom, slamming the door behind her as she went. No matter what I do, it's never right in Mom's eyes. _Guess that's what happens when your mother clearly didn't want you and you're deaf._ Kristy thought. She showered and dressed as quickly as she could, putting on a tank top, blue jeans, and her pink and black sneakers. Then she cleaned out her ears and put her hearing aids in. Now, she could hear her Mother loud and clear outside the door.

"Why the hell are you taking so long? What are you doing in there anyway? Hurry your ass up and get your breakfast so you can get out of my hair" Diana said.

Kristy sighed, but didn't respond. She just opened the bathroom door and walked past her mother with a word or a look. She was downstairs making her breakfast when her Mother appeared in the kitchen doorway, looking aggravated about something.

"Why the hell are you so much trouble?" Diana asked.

"What have I supposedly done now?" Kristy shot back.

"I got a call from the school yesterday."

"And you're just telling me this now?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Kristine."

"Just tell me what they were calling about, Mother."

"You've been fighting with Jennifer Hickenbottom at school now. What am I going to do with you? I've tried to raise you right, but it always blows up in my face."

"If you really cared, Mother, I might take the time to explain why, but since you don't I won't bother wasting my breath. Besides, I haven't been fighting. I've been arguing. There's a difference."

"Seems the same to me. Now, if you don't tell me now, I'm going to question you until you do. Even if it takes all damn day."

"Well, I have something you don't have—and probably have never had—it's called a best friend. The reason I'm arguing with Jen is because she's bullying my best friend. And Angel has enough going on without having to deal with Jennifer Hickenbottom."

"What could she have going on that's so bad that she can't handle it herself?"

"None of your damn business."

With that, Kristy went and sat down at the table. She ate her breakfast as quickly as she could. Then she grabbed her backpack and quickly left the house without a goodbye to her Mother. She looked at her watch. It was 8:15. She knew that Angel would be dropping her baby sister Lea off at her Uncle Bret's house within the next few minutes so that Lea didn't have to be home with Jason all day and Angel wouldn't have to worry about the baby girl's safety while at school. Sure enough, when Kristy got within eye sight of her Uncle's house, Angel was just leaving. Kristy called her name. Angel stopped and looked around. She grinned upon seeing her best friend. She waited for Kristy to catch up.

"Hey, Kristy. You look upset. You okay?"

"I guess."

"Is your Mom on your case again?"

"Of course."

"Why don't you stay with Bret or something? I mean, he knows the way Diana treats you and he doesn't like it."

"I have thought about it, but I don't want to make trouble for Uncle Bret."

"Oh. So, what happened anyway?"

"I didn't get up right away. She came in and ripped my blankets off and started running her mouth. The school called her yesterday because I've been arguing with Jen."

"Oh, so the usual stuff then."

"Yep. I wish I was on the road."

"I wish I could go with you and take Lea with me."

"Don't worry, girl. We'll get you back with Uncle Taker before long."

Angel nodded. Kristy knew the whole story of how Angel had been put up for adoption as a baby and the reasoning behind it. She also knew that her Uncle Taker had been looking for her for the last fifteen years with no luck. She and Angel both knew that adoption records from those days were hard to get hold of and that even if Taker had them, any and all identifying information that could tell him where Angel was would have been removed. Angel herself knew enough about Undertaker to know that he liked to keep is private life just that—private—so the use of social media and the internet would be completely out of the question for him.

"Angel?"

"Just thinking. Sorry. I hope I can get back with Daddy soon if he'll take me. And maybe Lea too."

"I'm sure he will, girl."

"I hope so. Oh, by the way, do you need any help?"

Kristy shook her head, staring at Angel in amazement. She couldn't quite fathom the idea that Angel could be going through hell and still be worried about everyone around her other than herself. One thing was for sure, the two girls needed each other.

* * *

 **Ok that's it for now. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks so much for sticking with me. Love you guys!~Taker's Soul Girl**


End file.
